big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Big Nate Stories By ComicComet
Hello Big Nate Comments Wiki! I, GalaxyNate21 Have Decided To Make A Wiki Page Compiled With All Of ComicComets Stories So That Way If People Want To View The Story They Don't Have To Go Through The Comments. (Note To ComicComet, If You Would Like To Add Stuff To This Page Go Right Ahead!) Big Nate Horror Story The walls reeked of an odd, foul, smelly odor. ‘I have never seen this part,’ Francis pointed out. ‘None of us have, doofus,’ Teddy retorted. ‘Both of you, shut up.’ Nate said impatiently. ‘I’ve seen this movie, a group talks loud enough for a monster to hear and then gets ambushed.’ The eerie sound of water drops dripping made it even harder to not freak out. ‘Hehehe,’ cackled something. ‘W-what was t-that?’ asked Jenny. There was something hanging on the wall. ‘Wow, a chainsaw! Finally!’ said Marcus. ‘How’d you get here Marcus?!’ asked Francis in disbelief. ‘I followed you, and to save my reputation, I will end your story here,’ he said as he turned on the chainsaw with a smirk. RRRRRRRR! the sound of the chainsaw echoed through the tunnel. Marcus raised the chainsaw and attacked. But he didn’t attack fast enough. Marcus was slammed to the side. A giant spider stabbed one its legs into the side of his head. His head was then slashed along with his body. The spider then threw the parts up and had a snack. ‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?’ the spider shouted. But there was something odd about it. It’s head… ‘What happened to you Gina?!’ asked Dee Dee. The spider was indeed a mutated version of Gina. Her head was on sideways. Her legs were askew. All six of them.Don’t mind me,’ said spider Gina. ‘You will be nice company for my belly.’ The spider then thrust its leg at them. Nate dove and grabbed the chainsaw. He then shopped of one of her legs. ‘AIEEEEE!’ she shrieked. She then shot a web at Nate. Nate was stuck. She then opened her mouth.Gina got closer. CLAAANG! The Gina spider dropped dead. Nate looked up to see Artur with a steel pole. ‘Whoa, uh, thanks Artur.’ ‘Ah, worries not, Nate! Find pole in corner!’ Artur replied. ‘Oh Artur, you are so amazing!’ Jenny said. Nate rolled his eyes. Francis looked around. The cave was trembling. ‘Uh oh, we’d better get out of here fast.’ The gang dashed out of the tunnel, and met face to face with rotting flesh. The beast was nowhere to be found. Had it been released into the town? They looked around to see a giant hole in the wall. Sure enough, it had escaped. They looked behind them. They could smell the beast’s breath crawling up their skin. ‘W-we should get going…’ Dee Dee whispered. ‘Good idea,’ agreed Teddy. They sprinted as fast as they could. The beast was right behind them. They threw stones behind them when they got the chance. The neighborhood was right there! Their legs were sore, but it was too close to quit. That was when Francis got caught. Mr. Rosa staggered out of the school. He had been knocked unconscious by a piece of the ceiling falling on him. The hallways were… unpleasant to look at. He cleared the rubbish blocking the exit and got outside. He saw undead kids sauntering without a care. He saw some kids being chased by a huge creature. He ran after them. Francis was being torn apart. He could feel the fluids in his body being drained. Fatigue was getting to him. He never even got to finish the latest “Book of Facts.” Everything started to get dizzier. He passed out before he was possibly finished. ‘Francis,’ a voice called to him. After getting up, the gee- er, Francis looked around. The whole place was… dreary. It wasn’t the usual cheerful and colorful day back in the town. Yes, indeed something was wrong here. It felt… surreal. ‘Francis,’ the voice called again. Francis turned and saw Nate and Teddy. ‘What happened?’ he asked. They shrugged, ‘You won’t make it. You will end up here like the rest of us,’ Nate said. There was something hollow about his voice. ‘We are trapped here, where the ones misguided and tormented in the final moments of their life are.’ Teddy said without a slightest bit of emotion. ‘No.’ Francis started. ‘Hush. Must not cause a ripple in the tranquility around these parts,’ a strange, soothing, but expressionless voice said. ‘This can’t be happening,’ Francis moaned. ‘This, this is just not… a genuine event happening in my life.’ ‘Life? Is that what you call the misery outside?’ Nate asked without even sounding a bit curious. ‘Don’t you see the peace and freedom you have here?’ Teddy asked as he took a step forward. Nate also started toward him. They closed in on Francis. ‘No, what are you doing? Stop this!’ the mystery voice said, but this time, demanding. The two kids looked at each other, and then at Francis. ‘We will get you out of this place!’ cried the real Nate and Teddy, the ones Francis knew best. The only ones he knew. But they seem like they know this place, as if they frequently visited it and bended the rules. And the whole place started to shatter. The pitiful existence within evaporated. Francis had woken up. His legs felt numb. He was… in a wheelchair! ‘What happened to me?!’ ‘The monster got your legs,’ Nate explained. ‘My life is ruined now!’ Francis whined. Teddy snorted, ‘Calm down. Everyone else is looking for rations to help you.’ ‘But how did you get this wheelchair?’ Francis looked around. Mr. Rosa! Mr. Rosa smirked, ‘I have a master’s degree.’ Teddy said happily, ‘Luckily he was here. He scared the monster away or something while we looked for weapons to fight it. We never knew how he got here though. Nate then inquired Mr. Rosa. ‘How did you escape? Did Mrs. Godfrey die? Are my masterpieces still safe? How’d you get here?’ Mr. Rosa shook the questions away. ‘That doesn’t matter. I have got something to show you. Follow me. Francis, you stay here.’ Francis started to complain, so Mr. Rosa took him as well. ‘I think someone should stay here,’ Francis said. ‘You know, to keep the place safe and stuff in case the others get back.’ Mr. Rosa, who was irritated now, reluctantly obliged. Nate was the one who stayed back. Nate was still thinking how Mr. Rosa got here. The monster was super strong, so no way can that guy beat it. The monster also had many limbs and other body parts it had collected and it could sort of shift its body whenever it wanted. He had seen it change its size a couple of times. Oh no. Nate looked outside. They were gone. Everything was starting to come together. Nate figured it out (hey, there’s a first time for everything). He ran after the direction he thought they were going. But which way was the right direction? He looked around. There was Mrs. Godfrey’s house. But why would anything be out of its mind and go there? There was Nate’s house. He should have probably checked to see if his dad was okay. The school? ‘_Yes_,’ he thought. That was probably it. Nate ran as fast as he could. If the beast was going to kill his friends, then he wouldn’t let it! The school started to become visible. Using all of his might, he made one more ginormous step. Just so he could trip on a pebble. The scream that followed was audible and echoed throughout the ghost of a town. Nate got up and dashed into the school. He looked around the corridors. Nothing. There was nothing to be found. The scream had come from the… cafeteria? Gym? Art room? ‘_Mr. Rosa is an art teacher. But that’s not Mr. Rosa._’ Nate thought. The shape shifting beast was not fooling Nate. His superior intellect was hard to match. Pompous kid. He looked into the art room. Francis and Teddy’s bodies were there. ‘NO!’ Nate cried. He felt their bodies. No pulse. No warmth. They really did leave this world. But Francis’ wheelchair was nowhere in sight. Where was it? Nate was going to kill that monster. He would be merciless. He would- To Be Continued... Category:Stories Category:Big Nate